


Hazards With An Angel ☤ Sherlock X Reader

by Suddenmilkywaves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert, angel reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenmilkywaves/pseuds/Suddenmilkywaves
Summary: In a universe where there’s a brilliant detective with antisocial-personality disorder and a golden heart retired military doctor that lives together in a flat in London. The two of which being best friends and other than having to go on eccentric, horrific and sometimes comedic cases, experimenting on dead bodies, and loud bickering that would keep neighbors up. A fateful day where a box with a decapitated head placed carefully inside wrapped in beautiful, almost divine feathers keeping it calm comes in the mail, and a cherubic girl crashes into London with mystifying large skin-peeling wounds on her back resulting in a rather incomprehensible case. Which ushers those involved to question the possibility of divinity.
Kudos: 4





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of Lucifer and Good Omens! So make sure to look out for similarities or any connections. This is a very biblical based story but it also has tons of Greek god references as in this universe the two beliefs are connected! Please leave kudos and comment if you like the story I created that started from a shower thought.

Munity was one of the things that were frown upon in the silver city, ever since Lucifer and that didn’t mutate when it came to Y/N’s hit or miss revolution. The angels laughed and teased the young Cupid historically which tremendously hurt Y/N’s sentiments. Her father cast her off to awful Greenland as if embarrassment wasn’t enough for the poor girl. She only wanted to evolve things for the worthier her words were to, stop  
discrimination for demons, rule the realms hand in hand instead of against. Despite her best efforts, she has been precipitated down to earth landing dead splat in the London’s Eye.

Crashing harshly into a cabin exploding the glass of the pod with her wings and bodyweight, the glass splattered all around her as the people inside panic and yells at the sudden collision. Her body slides into the pod along with the bright red blood from the glass leaking out of her head and back leaving a trail of stained blood on the glass pod. Her eyes were wide open from the shock of falling out of heaven.

Her body aches as she feels her own spine crack and phase as if it was metamorphosing through different stages of matter. Her bones are going from plasma to solid, to liquid then plasma finally setting its final mold as solid bones. Her back arches as her entire physical body goes through a rigor mortis-like stage making her body stiffen and freeze in its place making her almost identical to a human corpse, no she wasn’t dead. She was just in complete and utter shock from the harsh and cruel punishment God has designated her. Her large wings were pinned to the ground making it ever so heavy and hard to lift up. She wanted to shout and cry to her father but she couldn't, her lips were parted but were frozen. As she waits for something to happen her consciousness slowly discolors from her reality finally making her eyes heavy and lids shut


	2. IT’S RAINING WOMEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most recent and the most curious event had just happened in London on this day. As it seems a mysterious women had fallen out of the sky at random Sherlock and John goes to investigate and finds that she was something no body that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter! :) thank you for clicking on this and finding interest I hope you enjoy and stay tuned.

CHAPTER ONE — IT'S RAINING WOMEN  
“Yesterday there were, some folks saying, a ‘supernatural event’ where a woman seemingly fell out of the sky and crashed right into a pod in London’s Eye. People that were in the pod at the time described the women as extremely beautiful, angelic almost. The woman was about (your height), with (your eye color) and (your hair length and color). Police have not yet investigated any further than showing up. The woman is, although, confirmed to be dead” The news reporter on the TV informed. 

“Many witnesses say that the women had wings on her back due to that the public labeled this tragedy as “fallen angel” now onto global news” 

“You hear that?” John said to Sherlock using the baby spoon to scoop out some yogurt from Rosie’s strawberry yogurt cup. “Just what you needed, a good old fashion mysterious Hallelujah death,” John said making gestures with his hand and mimicking an airplane noise then feeding Rosie. The 3-year-old giggles and claps at her dad’s goofiness and then swallows her yogurt. Meanwhile, Sherlock groans as he turns off the TV. It’s been an awfully long time since Sherlock went on a case he was placed under house arrest for a year to make sure he wasn’t doing anything rash, ever since then, it doesn’t seem like there’s anything to do other than whine to John, teacher Rosie how to identify bloodstain patterns and eat cereal all day. 

“Daddy! Maybe she was an angel that fell out of heaven” She said with a smile on her face. Sherlock rolls his eyes swiftly getting up from his couch and makes his way over to Rosie and John in the kitchen to get his 5th bowl of cereal ready. 

John chuckles as he feeds Rosie her final spoon of yogurt.  
“Rosie, that’s sweet but I don’t think an angel could accidentally fall out of heaven,” John said picking her up and tossing her around playfully “They have wings! They can fly’ like you!” He cheered Rosie yelling “weeee” along with him. Sherlock groans opening the fridge getting almond milk out then closing it roughly. 

“Angels don’t exist they’re a figment of people’s imagination and is just a way to represent things that people see as ‘good’ when really there is no such thing as good and evil,” he said pouring milk into his cereal bowl. 

“Daddy said mommy’s an Angel.” Rosie protested at Sherlock. He then gave her a kind smile and softened his eyes.

“Your mother was the farthest thing from an angel Rosie,” he said as he picks up his spoon of cereal and then crunching down on the crunchy breakfast. John gave him a disappointing look and then placed Rosie down. 

“Go to your room and get packed aunt Molly will be here to pick you up okay?” John told his daughter.

“But aunt Molly and I were supposed to go get ice cream today, and then go on the big Ferris wheel today, but now we can’t,” she said in a grumpy tone crossing her arms. John sighs and gives his daughter a soft look crouching down so that he was at the same level as Rosie. 

“Daddy and Sherlock will take you to the zoo tomorrow okay? We’ll also get tons and tons and all the chips you want. Don’t be grumpy like your uncle, monkey” Rosie giggles and demanded a pinky promise from John which she got and then ran off into her room. John’s smile fades into a disappointing look having his lips flattened and his eyes narrowed. Sherlock raised his eyebrows with cereal in his left cheek.

“What did I do?” He asked his roommate. More than ever now people mistake the two as a couple and sometimes get some homophobic comments from random people, which will cause Sherlock to snap back which only leads more people to think they’re a couple, and now they even argue like a couple. 

“You know exactly what you did,” John said. Sherlock rolls his eyes in a sassy manner and finishes his final bowl of cereal and then puts it in the sink. All of a sudden there was a loud stomping noise from downstairs. It got louder and louder until there was a hastily knock at the door Sherlock and John looked at each other then John went over at the door opening it to reveal a very stressed and tired Greg Lestrade. 

“Greg is everything alright?” John asked as Greg invites himself in rudely but John didn’t mind. As Greg walks over to the kitchen in a very rushed manner and then John noticed there was a very severe burn mark on Greg’s hand. Sherlock quickly departs from his spot to help Greg. 

“Gary, what’s going on?” Sherlock asked. Greg using his other hand which wasn’t wounded lifts his sleeve up to show Sherlock his burn wound. It was still fizzing and his flesh was almost bubbling. Sherlock looks up at Greg with shock in his eyes.

“What happened?” He asked Greg as John hurries to get a cloth and soaks it in cold water.

“I think you’ll need to see it yourself Sherlock” 

✵ ✵ ✵ ✵ ✵

As the car followed behind the police car Sherlock could see London’s Eye coming closer and closer into his view. How the hell did the Ferris wheel burn Lestrade’s hand like that? The wound was so deep it was bubbling Greg’s skin and Sherlock was now fully invested in the case.

“It’s the place where the fallen angel was,” John said as the cab made a u-turn. He leans towards Sherlock to get a better look at the Ferris wheel. Sherlock looks at him strangely.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked his friend who was leaning into his corner of the seat and extending his neck as long as possible.

“Wait, I think I saw something,” he said. Sherlock also looks over at the window leaning closer placing his elbow on the inner panel of the car door. There was a very straight line of pure white light that was almost blinding.

“You see it too right?” John asked Sherlock, Sherlock nods in conformation. John gets back on the seat and leans back. 

“You don’t think-“ John was about to say before being interrupted by Sherlock.

“No. Not at all” Sherlock said as the cab stops Sherlock gets out of the car and John stays to pay the cab driver then following behind. Sherlock looks at the light and it was gleaming on a pod at the Ferris wheel with broken glass. John and Sherlock share a curious look and then rushes to the scene. The light was extremely bright and it was framed through the clouds as if it was coming from  
Heaven itself. Sherlock grabs John’s hand and runs to London’s Eye with John following and flighty almost falling behind him. 

They showed up to the Ferris wheel just as the pod with the shattered glass was coming down. There was police tape around the entrance Sherlock and John respectively moved it aside so they could come into the crime scene. There was a woman who was wearing a white dress that was similar to velvet but it appeared much smoother. The dress perfectly outlined her curves and body as if it was made professionally for her. The pod finally arrives as one of the workers stops the Ferris wheel so the police could investigate. There were already two investigators in the pod that had very heavy Tyvek suits on and one with a large camera. 

Sherlock walks into the pod putting the gloves on that he had on his hands and kneels down to take a better look at the body.

“Careful, Lestrade burned his hand even with a glove on touching the blood,” One of the investigators said. Sherlock took that in mind and felt the blood a bit for not even a second right as he did he quickly pulls his hand back looking at the glove. The glove was burning and despite it being made out of thick rubber it was sizzling and there was a burn hole forming in his glove just like Lestrade’s skin, ‘interesting’ he thought to himself. As he tilts his head around taking the glove off of his left hand and overlaying it on his right hand he examines the body and then lifts the eyelids of the women. 

Her eyes were very alive and it doesn’t seem like she was dead even though she bled plenty and was still in rigor mortis so he thought. He gets close to his face and examines her eyes. Her eyes were extremely beautiful, she had big irises but her pupils were immensely small. Her eyes looked so active in fact it was sparking just like the seas. The subtle gloss to her (your eye color) was gorgeous Sherlock couldn't help but get distracted for a minute. Then he carefully lifts her back up and to look at her exposed back and there were two extremely large and deep open wounds that were bubbling and sizzling as if her wounds were a pan and there was butter on it. John looks at her in awe, he was distracted at how beautiful she was, her hair was perfectly waved and flowed gracefully on the ground of the pod, her skin was perfectly clear and her body looked almost unreal. It was as if she was a legit angel.

Sherlock couldn’t tell anything about her and he couldn’t deduce a single thing about her. Her body and clothes were extremely clean other than her blood and the glass shards in her abdomen and legs. There were also no way in telling how she even crashed into the pod it’s like she fell right out of the sky.

Sherlock then had a realization her back wasn’t purple or at in the least bruised from livor mortis even though she supposedly died last night. He quickly took off all his gloves and took her pulse. He felt the most steady and consistent pulse ever his eyes widened in shock. 

“Does she have a name?” Sherlock asked the investigators. 

“No, we couldn’t find anything according to literally everything she doesn’t exist” one fo the forensic investigators informed Sherlock. 

“Well, the ghost angel girl is alive” as he said that everyone at the scene including John panicked and immediately started getting into action. The investigators called the ambulance right away in a panic.

“Are you sure? Did you take her pulse? Does she have one?” John asked Sherlock and he nodded. Which came as an utter shock

“How?” John asked him.

“I have no idea, John”


	3. CHAPTER TWO — WORTHY OPPONENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N wakes up in a strange place she have never seen or been before. While trying to figure out why and what’s going on and how to live she meets a strong being and it’s servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know if anyone is reading this but if you are,,, hi

I heard the faintest beeping noise and it unnerved me immensely. I don't know where I am, I don’t know what form I am in, I could be stuck in limbo, I could be dead. Like DEAD—poof no heaven or hell OR limbo. As I try to gain back my consciousness and feel my physical body, or my spiritual body, with the best effort I could, I began to start feeling again. The weight of my body, the senses of my toe and hands and fingers. Then the agonizing pain kicked in and then the soreness and the numbness and the sizzling sensation of my blood. As my eyelids twitch I could finally regain the strength to open them. I slowly and gently get up from whatever I was laying on.

I feel around the resting mattress as I look around it looks like some sort of asylum, or like a chamber of some sort. My eyes lay on my wrist which had a sharp needle in it that was connected, as I looked over there was a box that had a line on it that kept going up and down. I take out the needle right away. Whoever put me here probably wanted me dead or killed. I looked at the needle thing and crushed it with my closed first. I immediately got up but something I felt so light, I panicked as I felt my back. There was a reflective rectangle in this room so I stare at myself, I’m in my physical form. I take off the awfully weird and ugly big blue dotted dress I had on for some reason letting myself be comfortably naked. 

I look at my body and smile at myself, I don’t mind being in physical form at all, I find myself rather appealing. As I thought more my smile slowly turned upside down as I turned around to check something, I looked back at the mirrors and my eyes widened in horror. My wings were missing. I take a deep breath and try to concentrate. Angels can get their wings back I know they can, I saw Lucifer do it, same with Azaeraphiel. I shouldn’t be any different. As I sit down on the cold uncomfortable floor feeling the cold temperature on my arse makes my spine crawl. I took a deep breath and tried to gain them back, but after all my efforts I couldn’t, it was useless. 

There’s nothing for me here so I should probably escape, this place doesn’t look like Olympus, nor does it look like hell, heaven, or limbo. I gulped in horror, dear father I’m on earth. As I look around trying to find a place to go through so I can escape. There was an opening but it looks like it’s being held back by some sort of glass. Which is fine I could just break through it and leave. As I moved over to the window I could hear footsteps coming and I knew I had to be fast. I quickly broke the glass with my hands and jumped right out of the opening I made. My body roughly hit the ground as I get covered in dirt and rubble, I need to hurry though I could heal myself later.

I ran until I felt as if I was safe from whoever or whatever was coming. Seating myself against a tree I hover my hands over the wound I had on my abdominal. The energy I was releasing onto my wound was so soothing it made my entire body relaxed as I did that to my stomach and the rest of my body as well that hurt when I got up. Looking around the place I felt so stray. This place was so packed and large and dark, it was nothing like heaven at all. There were places with words that were in English which I could only assume to be shops. There were bright yellow lights coming from every other building. As I roam around the streets of this place I feel so fragile and small, the aroma of this realm was so new and scary but there were some smells I do recognize. Like subtle apples, and some really vivid cinnamon and marijuana? 

As I walked past many other shops and other tall buildings with numbers on them, there were multiple people stared at me which didn’t bother me, they were just mere mortals. I’m an angel I’m above them. As I continued to wander around I could hear a terrible noise and from the corner of my eyes red and blue blinking lights. My eyes squint at the sight, there were red and blue lights radiating form boxes above even bigger rectangular boxes. On the box, it said ‘Baker Street Police’. Two mortal men came out of the box and they slowly approached me. As one of the men tries to touch me my body reacts in a poisonous way and reflects a blinding light that made the man fall back. I looked over at the box and now the other man, the one who didn’t confront me now was holding out some type of weapon thingy. That was bad, I didn’t have one. 

I didn't have my wings so I could shield myself or fly away. My mind was rushing as fast as I could then my body acted on its own and started running as fast as I could to wherever my legs would take me. There were more boxes with weird transportation circles that started following me with that appalling noise. 

“Doesn’t she look familiar?” I could hear a male’s voice said. 

“She’s naked I’m surprised you could recall a woman from her body Anderson” Another male voice responded. 

“No, isn’t she that fallen angel?” he asked the other male. Bad news, they know I’m an angel, more bad news my wings are missing, anyone could’ve taken them and then I don’t know plastered them on a wall, or worse ate them. My father loved this world he named ‘earth’ and the terrible creatures he coined into this realm. The most absolutely menacing stuff is in here, like spiders, and worm things with thousands of legs. 

My spine shivers at the thought of the horrid creature but I quickly brushed it off as I continued my probe for a safe place to stay. My bare feet were scraped from running through sticks, rocks, and gravel, my hair was probably a mess as well. My eyes were rushing to find a place then I noticed there was a cozy looking building, it was very cute, the walls were white and plaited and the roof was a small grayish-blue. I didn’t have any other place to go so I knocked on the door. 

One of the best things about being an angel, an angel of beauty like my sister Jophiel so I could be able to just charm myself through anything and everyone. I wait for some human to open the door. I noticed there was a small little white circular button, that was surrounded with a golden pattern around it. In addition to the obscene pandemonium noise, I had no other option but to press it and hope for the best, trusting that it didn’t just set off a bomb. For a moment I could hear a cute little bell-like noise coming from inside the building, it was giant but as far as I could tell someone was coming towards the door.

There was a little hole above the handle, the black part vanished and then I could make out a dull brown iris. I waited patiently for the door to open in which to my expectations, it did reveal a female, with long brunette straight hair which was in a ponytail. Her clothes were tacky and looked very itchy but she had kind eyes and very small lips. 

“Can I help you- Oh my god you’re naked” She really had to bring in my father in this. I sigh and nodded in a way that resembles how someone would  
say‘aha-yeah-I-am-naked’. She looked at me with an uncomfortable look but also one of sympathy. She looks at my body gracing her eyes across the glass shards that were in my stomach and chest, and the rashes I got from running. 

“Please, just come in,” she invited. Although I hate being pitied by a human it’s the only thing I could. I don’t get how or why I’m vulnerable to getting hurt in this realm. Earth shouldn’t hurt me only celestials or attachment can get me, maybe it’s because of my wings I still have no idea. I gave her a smile and entered her house. The place wasn’t as lavishing, not like the buildings in the havens at all but it was cozy, which wasn’t my style but it’s comfortable.

The mortal women went into another department of the building that had a bed and a big closet. I observed the place and one of the things I noticed up right away was a small creature with two pointed ears and a long tail. The creature and I made eye contact and then that shortened eye contact turned into a war of staring. The first one to blink or look away was to be damned with death, which was how it felt. It’s been a while since I’ve ever met such a worthy opponent. The creature’s eyes glared upon mine as we stayed locked in each other’s vision, our battle was intense but of course, the mortal women had to ruin it by waking in.

“Hey, um... I don’t know if you mind but I have clothes that you can wear. I’m not sure if they would fit you, you’re quite smaller than me” she said she had a small pile of folded big white shirt and black shorts which was at least better than that ugly blue gown. It was true I was smaller than her, it was a hazard though I was created smaller than my other siblings, unlike jophiel my twin sister she was the ethereal one, the beautiful one, tall and all that stuff. While I was the cherubic one, the cute one, the short one, the one no one thought would start a riot in heaven but here I am. 

The mortal handed me the clothes and I took it. I thanked her with a short head bow and then looked around again.

“Say, do you know where this is? Like what realm or continent.” I asked her as I put my legs into the holes on my shorts and pulled it up. Not surprisingly the short-shorts looked like long-shorts when I wore them. 

“Do you mean like? Earth, Europe?” She said chuckling a little. I forgot how stupid humans wore, don’t even know what realms are but yeah I was right I am on earth. I thought whilst I poke my head out of the head-hole of the shirt. 

“Oh yes. um... I think I should get going now” I said to the human. I gave a short and cute smile before making my way to the door I came in from and before I could leave.

“Wait!” She spoke, stopping me right in my tracks. I turn around slightly irritated. 

“I don’t think it’s best for you to go out, I mean a small girl like you going out alone, in London? At 11 pm? I think it’s best if you stay here” she offered. Staying here wouldn’t be so bad, I could go back to my skirmish with the virtuous creature that lurks in this place, and I’m cold. I honestly can’t believe a human would let me stay though, this one must see that I’m far superior and wanted to honor. It would just be rude if I declined.

“Oh, oh yes, thank you… Ummm” I said. Do humans have names? Despite my father always working on this globe thing I never took the time to learn about the sluggish features that crawl in it. 

“Oh, my name’s Molly, Molly Hooper” she smiled softly as she reached her hand out. I look at her with one of my eyebrows raised indicating that I have no idea what an outstretched band means. After a while, she just puts her hand back against her hip and shrugs awkwardly.

“You could sleep on the couch, I could give you pillows and a cover if you so please” She offered. Now I know what a sofa is, thankfully. We have them in heaven and we’ll watch television that would broadcast earth or earth films which I would never watch. Instead, I would just hang out with Lucifer until Azrael or Micheal tell me to get my arse back to heaven. 

I flash her a bright smile. I don’t know what another way to react, I mean if a puppy was stranded and it was lent a home to stay in for protection the only reasonable way to react was gratitude. I began to kneel down into my knees and began bowing.

“No, please don’t-“ she insisted. Which hearing that I immediately got up. Thank father I didn’t have to bow to this creature. I gave her a cute and short nod while I made my way to the sofa. 

“What’s your name?” She asked me, humans are so damn curious too. I mean I thought she was gonna get my pillows and blankets for me.

“Y/N” I told her, still having a sweet smile on my face.

“Do you have a last name” which I could only assume to be a label, like how Lucifer has Morningstar.

“Honeyed, Y/N Honeyed” I told her. Honeyed was the title my father gave me, and what he would call me when we were in heaven. Told me I reminded him of honey, something that is sweet, and almost feverish like. Which was until he bestowed me to earth. 

She gave me a smile and she went into her room again to probably fetch me some pillows. As she does that the feline walks over to me and then jumps onto the couch, I look at it strangely. This creature is the most dominant creature I have met thus far and it sure is frightening but I feel as if I am being composed with a uniformed emoting so I don’t feel offended. The creature then makes it way over to me and slightly nudges it’s head against my knuckles which I could only assume is a sign of tantamounious acknowledgement. I too nudged my knuckles against the creature's head. 

The Molly came out with soft pillows and a silky blanket that reflected the light that was in the room. It looked very mesmerizing but whatever this world has as a distraction for me I will not be hypnotized. She handed me the pillows and the very beautiful blanket. 

I honestly thought he was gonna sleep but instead she sat down on the other couch that was in front of my long one and smiled. What is she smiling at? Me? Is this her way of pitying me?

“What is it?” I asked her with a curious face, she just smiled even more then let out a small and soft giggle.

“Looks like you made a friend” She said looking down beside me. An even more dazed expression merged in my face. Then I realized she was probably talking about the sovereign creature besides me. I look down at the creature to see it nudging it’s head against me making a purring mode while having its paw gently stroke my hand.


End file.
